the tornado and the tide
by Someone aka Me
Summary: Seamus decides to become and Animagus. Dean is dragged along for tbe ride.


HSWW: Potions: Task 2: Write about doing something difficult that not many people can do

Seamus is 23 when he decides that he wants to be an Animagus.

When he tells Dean, his boyfriend just raises a sceptical eyebrow at him.

Seamus grins in reply.

In the end, Dean agrees to do it with him. Because that's how they work. Seamus proposes madcap ideas, and Dean follows.

The best part about Dean agreeing is that Dean won't let him give up. Seamus historically has no staying power when it comes to things like this — neither of them will ever forget the month Seamus decided to learn to bake cakes, or the week he decided he wanted to rollerblade, or even the six hours he decided to collect frogs (honestly, neither of them will ever understand how frog collecting went so wrong so quickly).

But while Seamus is a tornado, Dean is the tide. It's one of the many, many reasons Seamus loves him.

So Dean is the reason that, eight months later, after like six potions and way too many hours of meditation and at least five spells, Seamus finds himself shifting and shrinking and growing fur.

He tries to yell in excitement, but he just winds up yipping.

He darts over to where Dean is sitting cross legged on their living room floor, eyes wide open in wonder after Seamus' noise.

Dean laughs in delight and runs a hand over Seamus's furry back. "You did it! Oh my god, you're adorable."

Seamus yips again in delight and then spins in a circle, trying to get enough of a view.

He knows from the potion and the endless visualization that his animagus is supposed to be a small, burnt orange fox. All he can see is orange and white paws and a white tipped tail. He spins again, loses his balance, and falls into Dean's lap.

Dean laughs, the sound pure and bright, and Seamus feels his mouth twist in an attempt at a smile, tongue lolling. He can't help but admire the beauty in Dean's face.

Dean was laughing like that the moment Seamus realized with stunning, crystalline clarity that he loved him.

Seamus closes his eyes, focuses, and after a moment feels his muscles begin to shift and grow, his joins redirecting, his fur pulling back into his skin.

He opens his eyes and looks up at Dean from his lap. Dean is still grinning, and Seamus has to lean forward and kiss him.

"I did it!"

"Well done. I'm proud of you," Dean says, with that kind of sincerity that Seamus sometimes wishes he were capable of.

When Seamus says things like that, they sound cheesy and stupid. So instead, he just smiles and leans up to steal another kiss.

Dean doesn't finish his meditation that day.

It's two weeks later and Seamus keeps darting around as a fox, getting used to the feeling of paws, of running on four legs. Dean laughs at him and calls him a menace and Seamus just wants Dean to shift with him, but Dean doesn't say anything about getting it and Seamus doesn't ask, in case the subject is sore.

He wants desperately to know what Dean's form is, but they'd agreed to save it for a surprise.

Seamus is not good at surprises.

He finds out by accident.

He gets home from work a little earlier than expected one day and he goes to flop on the living room couch only to find a hedgehog on the couch instead.

"Uh. Dean?" he calls out to the house. "Why is there a hedgehog on our couch?"

No answer.

Seamus approaches the spiky yet adorable creature with caution.

"Hey there, little dude," he says warily. "Please don't stab me."

He reaches out a hand to let the hedgehog sniff.

And that's the moment when the hedgehog shifts and grows into a cackling Dean.

"Your… face!" he gasps out between laughs. "Oh my god, Seamus, your fucking face was so confused."

Seamus scowls — or attempts to, but he's grinning too hard.

A hedgehog. Dean's inner animal is a hedgehog.

This animagus thing was definitely Seamus' best idea yet.

Writing Club: CA: 10. (Ability) Animagus; Disney s2: Shiny - Write about someone changing their appearance.; Showtime 1. Prologue / Tradition - (word) Balance; AA: 16. Gremlins: Write about something or someone cute that can be dangerous.; AAA: 1. Magnus Burnsides - Write about someone who acts without thinking; EE: 16. Fireworks - (genre) romance; BB: 18. Black Panther - Write about someone becoming an animagus.

Map Madness: 56. Wonder and 110. "Well done"

Seasonal: Days: October 20th 2018 - Sweetest Day: Write unadulterated fluff; Autumn Prompts: bright; Colours: burnt orange; Ravenclaws; trait - sensible. Astronomy: word: beauty.

Medium Piñata: fluff

Fortnightly: Princess Lessons: Moana: adventurous. Around the Board 11. A known quidditch player.

Build a zoo: Task - Write about a character having either a patronus or animagus form of your favourite animal.


End file.
